


Moon Crystal Millennium

by CrystalMillennium



Series: Millennium Series [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Death Note, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Sense8 (TV), X-Men
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space, Anime, Depression, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, M/M, Magic, RPF, Religion, Romance, Sailor Moon Classic, Sailor Moon Crystal, Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Sailormoon, gay version, life - Freeform, pgsm - Freeform, sailor moon super s, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMillennium/pseuds/CrystalMillennium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the heroes, powers and message of love from Sailor Moon, created using a roster of characters of my own design, set in a dark world of current day Earth and spread across the world.  Gay themed, adult content, and spiritual theology encompass this story.</p><p>Tasked with defending the world from Chaos, follow the adventure and growth of Corbin Porter and the ten other people scattered across the globe as they discover, connect and awaken their own and each others abilities. </p><p>I hope to release one chapter at least every month. Maybe faster, if time allows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Crystal Millennium

“What willl you do, Selene?”  
The voice, familiar as time itself came from the never ending darkness. The voice of Jah. The voice of Chaos incarnate. Selene, the beautiful goddess of light, love and youth eternal lingered suspended in the darkness. Unable to move. Unwilling to try. Her eyes closed. Not tightly or in fear but gently, soft, as if she had not a care.  The darkness enveloped her totally not for the ribbons of light encircling her, covering her, creating her pure white gown. It radiated warmth and light. Anyone who would gaze upon it would receive the truest feeling of hope and the knowing that all is, was and will be well. This light that would normally give so many so much power shown upon nothing now. The darkness was so thick, so consuming, that not even the faintest glare from the fabric could actually produce shine.  
“My dear, we go through this everyyyy time.” said the voice of Jah, “Why.. I can’t even remember a time when it hasn’t beeeeen the saaame.” This voice was slick, rough and cold.  It didn’t only linger in your ear, no, the sound of Jah’s breath defiles you, leaves you feeling soiled and wasted but still Selene remained unscathed,.  
“Everyyy time you have scattered your powers and bore your Senshi. And everyyyy time I have swatted them down!” Jah’s voice raised and lowered in pitch as he talked. He mocked, jeered and giggled.  “You’ve seen how beauuutiful and perfect the universe is under myyy design! You see how delightful and entertaining these worlds are when they are fueled by chaos!”    
Since the beginning there has been the perfectly designed imbalanced balance of nature. Matter, anti-matter, push and pull, ying and yang, heaven and hell, serenity and chaos. Constantly, forever. Worlds fueled by fear and destroyed by it. And endless circle of birth and death. For some it’s easy to float along listless and unconcerned. Waiting for the moment when their own death is upon them. For others it is a battle. An unending struggle to fight against it. To live long and prosper. But it is always a fight fueled by fear.  
“By now you have usuallyyy scattered your power! I wonder why, since you have not, you don’t just give in and let me finish consuming youuu?!” Jah shrieked and whined.  Why? Why?? Why must anything anywhere not immediately give in to this force’s childish temperament?  
“Jah,”  
Selene spoke.  
Her voice was as soft as a mother touching her baby for the first time. Clear, powerful and focused. In one syllable she could stop an army in their tracks and bring dictators to tears of repenting.  
Jah squealed. Selene, eyes still closed, smiled, “you will never learn..." she paused and in it you could feel the force of a thousand big bangs, "that light will always shine the brightest in the darkest place.”  
A shrill, high, exhilarated laugh came from the darkness, “ohhhhh, will you shine, Selene? Will you SHINE?” his voice roared now, "How brrright will you shine? Can you penetrate me? How far can it go?”  
  
He sat alone in the dingy red neck bar. In his 20’s and out of his element; lost in a land he never imagined to be. He tossed back his forth or fifth vodka soda and hovered the glass above the bar between his fingers.  
    “Hey handsome”  
    Her voice was thicker than his car ashtray and from the look of her you could almost see the route she drove from Florida printed on her leathery skin, "I’m just passin’ through. Care to show me any sights?"  
“No thanks.” he replied returning to his empty class.  
“Oh what? My pussy ain’t good enough for a slick Yankee?” Corbin laughed on the inside, if only she knew…  
“Listen, it’s not like that I'm-”  
“Turn that shit off, Buba!” the man a few stools down was shouting about the TV above the bar, which has been saturated with news about marriage equality and the ‘big win for gays’ all afternoon, “I’m sicka hearin ‘bout them faggots.” The TV promptly switched to ESPN.  Corbin turned back to see Mama Florida already sauntering off to find prey elsewhere and in another of a string of exhausted sighs finally let the glass drop to the counter.  He took out his wallet, tossed a few crinkled bills onto the dampness and turned to walk out.  
He stopped. Well, not just him, but everything stopped. Frozen in a second of time he saw her. A woman standing in the doorway, draped in a flowing white gown that seemed to be made of light. He couldn’t breathe.  He didn’t need to breathe. She stared at him from within the blinding white light. Was it the glare of the sun behind her? He could only make out white blonde hair, brilliant, magnificent, earth shattering blue eyes and a faint golden crescent moon in the shape of a smile on her forehead. Then, in the tick of a clock she was gone and air, sound and smell where suddenly back.  He gasped and tried to shake his head clear of the vodka buzz.  
His mind raced as he staggered to the door, "What the fuck was that?" he thought. When he passed over the spot where the woman seemed to have been standing, a wash of emotion came over him. A feeling almost of something he‘d forgotten. As if the ghost of the sun had passed through his core. He felt the caress of the distant stranger of hope. He couldn't say what the hope was for.. Nothing specific. Just perhaps, hope for a better tomorrow but it was hope unlike he could remember ever feeling. And a name. A name burst into his consciousness like a thunder bolt of inspiration.  
Selene.  
  
“I found you.”  
Selene‘s eyes burst open and the blue that spilled from them was almost enough to give the darkness around her an atmosphere.  
  
The young man sat with his head rested on his arm atop his desk. From his rain speckled window, the view of Tokyo was pretty brilliant from the Base but the dazzling sparkle of the city lights, in the rain was not enough to bring Ryan's spirits up. He was stationed here, at the farthest end of the world, for his first active leave away from the States. This was an all too intense experience for him. Ryan is a very shy guy. Something many might be willing to attest to in some way but he, you could say, is shy to a nearly incapacitating degree. He hoped joining the military would give him the strength and the will to beat this shyness but so far its only caused him anxiety attacks. He stared endlessly into the rainy skyline and just like every night before prayed for the strength to overcome this unstoppable force inside him. The force that is a part of him but also not, that keeps him shackled against all of his other human will. The force that would never let him be free.  
Then, he saw her in the instant of a lightning bolt that seemed to stop time, a woman standing on the rooftop of the building next to his. Her shimmering white gown radiated sparkling light that reflected millions of times in the frozen rain all around her. There was a crack of thunder and Ryan snapped back to reality. The thunder rumbled on and he looked again but the woman was gone. He gazed out over the city lights once more but now there was something decidedly different. Nothing had changed. He was even starting to forget the moment. But the city lights seemed to sparkle more than they had before and the usual sinking feeling in his chest felt abruptly solid.  
And..  
He could smell vodka.

  
“I think you like it thisss way, Selene!” Jah sneered, “I think this is easyyy you for youuu! The simple existence of only having to be my nourishment!” He laughed a laugh no human should ever have to hear. A laugh that has echoed again and again through space since long before there was even a star for the Earth to orbit.  
  
“I can’t do this, Hector.” he whimpered but with a sense of wanting. Diego had a small frame and a burning fire in his eyes so bright you could see them in the dark. Hector, who stood much taller pushed Diego against the wall of the dusty ally where they both stood, panting and sweating in the Mexican sun. They stared deeply at each other, their faces so close that Hector’s goatee brushed the top of Diego’s nose. “Hector, please. God is watching. This is wrong.” Hector pressed his body up against Diego’s and let his hands drop to his pants, "I'm only here.." Hector whispered, "To receive my holy communion." With the muffled sound of unbuckling Diego’s head fell back and his eyes closed. He let out a low moan as Hector fell to his knees and took Diego into his mouth. He held himself up against the wall letting the sensation coarse through his body. The tingle, the ache, the surge racing through every tip of him, finding its way to that one.  All the while pain and fright tore equally as much through every crevice of his mind. His holy father and his blessed mother are watching down and condemning him for this that he can’t control. Why is he plagued with such a terrible demon? Why must he be tormented with an ache, a thirst to be with.. To do.. Why can’t he stop himself. Why..? Oh! Ohh!  
“Forgive me, Father!”  
His heart stopped. The world stopped,. Only one thing was moving when Diego opened his eyes and that was the flowing white gown of the woman standing at the far end of the ally. Not spying, not leering, not judging or confronting. When Diego knew he should feel the most ashamed of his entire life he was only met with inexplicable peace. He stared at her. The flowing fabric around her seemed to glow brighter than the sun shining on them. Then, in the gasp of his breath and a clap of thunder that echoed in a cloudless sky she was gone and for the first time, at the most peculiar time, Diego, explainable to him, suddenly had the idea that god's love might be greater than he's always thought.  
  
“And what, Selene, is the mossst you can dooo at this point? Dooo you have the strength to give meee one last playground before the cycle completes?”  
The darkness engulfed Selene even more now. Almost as if there were black ribbons that radiated darkness, equal to her ribbons of light, swarming and tightening around her, “What willll you dooo? Even if you scatter your power, you don’t have the strength to guiiiide them!  You willll birth a band of lost children that will amount to nothing more than my easiessst and mossst delicious consumption!”  
  
Green lasers filled the air of the smokey Berlin club. Hundreds of ravers were already out to get the night grinding with Stoli-Steve.  
“The guy’s really got it!” shouted one club owner to the other, “There is a sort of energy with him! He electrifies the kids like I haven’t seen before!” As Steve stood on the stage and spun, he felt oblivious to the crowd. There was only him, his music and the lights. This is where he was whole and in control. Where he could send his creative energy into the souls of others and change their lives. It was empowering, strengthen, uplifting in a world where everything else was designed to push him down. He got high up here, he got excited and sometimes he even got off! Tonight, the surge of passionate energy that was erupting through him almost felt like it would surly erupt from him.    
He had never felt anything like this before. The crowd was responding to him like he’s never seen. His fingers were like liquid. He could almost see electricity sparking between people.  The music filled the room like fairy wind. Intermingling with the people, bringing them together. Filling the entire room with light. Steve glanced out to the crowd and in the flash of a spotlight glare he saw her. Standing among the people, immersed in everything yet separate from it all was a woman vibrantly glowing, more fantastically than any light his show could produce and their eyes locked. Everything went silent.  The laser lights froze in mid air, the crowd halted on one breath and Steve tingled with electricity locked by the eyes with her. Then in the sound of a music beat she was gone and the party raged on. Steve searched the crowd, uncertain of what he saw in the sea of spot lights and glow sticks. But the surging passionate universally connected orgasm he had still echoed in his body. He was suddenly so hot it felt as though he were basking in the desert sun.  
  
Selene stared ever forward, the ribbons of darkness swirling tighter, “There are endless possibilities in this universe, Jah. THAT is the design of everything. NOT what you think your will creates. With endless possibilities it only takes one for the balance in our existence to change for the rest of time.” A flash.  A brilliant flash! And the ribbons of darkness were gone. Selene again drifted in black space, bound to nothing but the darkness and her magnificent glowing garments that radiated into it.  
  
“I need that girl in three minutes!”  
“Can you believe this bitch? HE was the one who was late!”  
“Listen, I don’t think that color matches my eye.”  
Holly pushed her pink bang out of her eye, smudging her face with one of the seven shades of makeup smeared across her palm like a palette.  She paused for a moment and looked despairingly into this model’s face, her adorable pink bang falling listlessly into her eye.  She’s got a designer who is screaming at her because he was one who was late, an assistant who thinks it is more helpful to bitch about everyone than actually help and a model that thinks she has an opinion on what she gets to wear or how she gets to be styled during a photo shoot.  
“Listen honey, I really don't think Sebastian is going to let me change your makeup. He IS the designer and kinda choose the color scheme. We just have to work with it.”  
“Yeah, but he wont notice if you use this shade instead of that one.” she drawled, using her phone's camera as a mirror, “This. Not. Goin'. To. Work. for me.”  
Holly took a deep breath and turned her gaze to the ceiling while trying to suppress the urge of sticking her mascara stick in this girl’s eye.  She had a splitting headache and her heart was thumping. It felt like a rave inside her head. As she released the breath she saw her reflecting in the mirror. Standing just behind Holly was he most elegant and sophisticated woman she had ever seen.  Without turning she could feel pure warmth and love washing over her. Holly kept the rest of her breath as she took in her shining white hair and her crystal blue eyes. Two features they both had exactly in common. Holly blinked and she was gone but not without leaving behind a sense of calm unlike Holly had ever experienced.  
“What is this color called again? Asked the model leaning into the mirror. Holly’s expression had softened and she looked down at her, “Selene.”  
“Well, in different light, it looks a’ight”  
  
“Where? Wherrrrrree does your hope end! Whyyyy wont you just succumb? ”Jah’s whine returned, the whine of a spoiled toddler scolded for pulling the dog’s tail.  
“Because, there exists a planet. A race of beings. A power of mind that the universe has never seen before,” Selene replied as calmly and warmly as the mother of an unspoiled child,  
“because the universe is so vast and so stupendous that it stumps even you and I. And there is a world where my power will unfold unlike either of us can dream. Those children, those stars will shine eternal. And you. You will be scattered into a world of light.”

  
Corbin was walking down a marble hallway. The sound of each thoughtful step clapping against the floor and echoing forever. A sort of strange silver mist shrouded him as he walked. His vision askew and sounds all muffled aside from the steady pace forward, he continued. Was this a dream? At the end of the hall were French double doors. Through the curtained windows he saw bursts of color and light. That is where he needed to go. He could feel the cold grainy sensation of grout against his fingertips as he touched his way along the tiled wall beside him.  He stopped. His fingers came to something mounted on the wall. He caressed the edge of an ornate mirror hung there beside him.  Slowly he turned his gaze away from the French doors and to the mirror. A gasp escaped his lips. The person who looked back at him was not himself. Instead, a beautiful, regal young woman was there. They shared the same stunned expression as he raised his hand to touch his own cheek and the girl in the mirror, who could be nothing less than a Princess, reflected him.  
“Serenity!” It was a man’s voice, from back down the hall. He turned and in a rush of white light and fog he awoke in his car.  
His vision faded in and out of focus. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed the steering wheel to straighten himself up. The image of the girl in the mirror began to fade as reality started coming back in. Looking outside he saw he was still in the back parking lot of the bar. It was night time now and the last thing he could remember was how bright the sun seemed when we walked outside. He rummaged around in the center console feeling for his keys in the dark. Unable to find them he hit the dome light and squinted in the wash of light.  
He gasped.  
His hands, shirt and pants where covered in blood.  So much blood. He started to gasp for air.  He had never seen this much blood in real life. He fumbled for the door and spilled out onto the asphalt. Near hyperventilation he laid still and gasped for air while feeling around on his body. Had he been hurt or had he hurt someone? His mind raced and racked pulling for any sort of memory from the night. Panic filling every thought. His stomach ached and he lifted up his shirt. Immediately he saw gigantic bruises all over his abdomen and chest. It looked as if he had been kicked over and over. But he also noticed something else, something that, as soon as his eyes fell upon it, his breathing immediately began to calm. Like his mom was standing next to him and soothing away the pain. He noticed his belt buckle. It was round and gold and there was a crescent moon etched on the front with four small gems encircling it. One red, one blue, one green and the other yellow. He didn’t own a belt like this and he didn’t remember ever putting it on. He was much calmer now. He didn’t even notice the effect that came over him. He just composed himself and started to think more clearly. He wasn’t bleeding from anywhere. At least not from anywhere that would make this much blood, so what happened tonight? He had been in town a few months now. Good ol’ Biloxi, Mississippi. He hated it here. It was supposed to be a brave new adventure with he and his love, but that isn’t how it panned out. The south is scary enough for some but heart broken and alone, it is downright torture. He spent his days working, trying to save enough money to get himself out and his nights in seedy places trying to dull the pain. Today was his day off and he found himself in that random bar pretty early. The day for everyone in the country to celebrate marriage equality and he was sitting alone in the worst place he could think of as a gay man.  He remembered that trashy woman, and the gross redneck. He remembered stepping into the sunlight and being extremely dizzy.  
“You were attacked.”  
The voice gave him a start and he darted his head all around looking for the source. It sounded as though it came from a sweet young girl but where did it come from and why would she be out this late?  
“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up!” she said it with a giggle and it was accompanied by the jingle of a small bell. It came from his car. He looked and saw nothing but a great big pair of glowing eyes staring at him from under his front tire. The glowing eyes of a cat.  
“My name is Luna.” said the cat.  
Corbin blinked repeatedly, “What the fuuu…?” his voice trailed off as he stared contemplatively at the cat. A talking cat. How drunk did it get? Did someone lace his drink? Did he get raped by that Florida lady? Is he going to hallucinate forever?  
The cat, well, Luna, raised a paw to her mouth and to Corbin’s delight, cleared her throat. “ _This fuckin’ talking cat just cleared it’s fuckin’ throat._ ” he thought, “ _Sure, why not?_ ”  
She stepped out from under the car, a silky black cat with bright blue eyes that gazed up at him intently and serenely, “I can not even tell you how long I have been searching for you, Corbin.” said Luna, “Terrible things are afoot and you, you need to be protected tonight. Get inside your den.”  
The cat knew his name and got right to the point.  
“Listen,” she said, “I understand that this might be a lot to process but you need to get back inside your den! The protection only works in a closable space.”  
Corbin could hear every word she was saying but his body couldn’t respond to the situation. He was caught in a strange haze of reality and what had to be fantasy but it was so real he was compelled to play along. He felt ok, otherwise. He felt sober but his body ached, he was covered in blood and a black cat was yelling at him. He HAD to be fucked up. Sitting in shock, he knew, could only take him so far. Whether this was a dream, or a hallucination, his motor skills felt fine and he wanted to go home.  
“What are you waiting for?!” cried the cat.  
“Okay, okay talking kitty.” did he just officiate his insanity by interacting with the talking cat? “Do I have to stay in my car? Or would the, um, protection? Would it work around my apartment?”  
“Oh, you have a real human den! Thank goodness! In the state I found you in, I wasn’t sure where on the food chain you might be.” The cat had attitude, “Then, quickly, yes, let us go!”  
Corbin stood up, the aches in his body had subsided a bit and got into his car. He didn’t see when she got in but Luna was now sitting in the passenger seat. His keys, he finally realized, where dangling from the ignition. He closed the door, started the car and off they went. He didn’t drive anything fancy, just an old 90’s Corolla, it drove smooth and quiet enough for his taste. He pulled out of the parking lot, onto the avenue and got immediately onto the interstate.  
“Are you really here?” he asked.  
Luna had now stood on her hind paws with her front ones up on the arm rest of the door, looking out, watchful, “Yes and no.” she replied. The highway was empty and dark as Corbin accelerated up to 70 and hit the cruse control, “I have been tasked to make contact with you and help with your awakening.”  
“My awakening?”  
“Yes. It is something you are always destined for, it just so happens that now is the era that you are alive in to do it.” she continued watching out.  
“Well.. When I wake up will I still be covered in blood?”  
Luna turned to him. The look on her little kitty face somehow, inexplicable conveyed remorseful hope just as much as any human could do and said, “You need not worry about that. The harm that came to you was slight and will fade away soon and the harm you inflicted was on nothing from this Earth that would deserve your sorrow.”  
“The harm I? What?”  
“Do not worry now.” said Luna turning her gaze back out the window, “We are moving very quickly and I would rather we be safe in your den before we talk more.“ Not a moment from her uttering the cautious words did it happen. A terrifying screech came from above and the car was slammed to the right.  
Corbin swerved and straightened the car, “What the fuck was that?!”  
“A Chaos Minion!” Luna shouted, “Say your words!”  
Another terrifying screech and another direct hit on the roof of the car. What was attacking them? It sounded like a zombie pterodactyl, “What words!?” Corbin slammed on the gas, his exit still 8 miles, another awful screech and SLAM! The rear windows had all been smashed out, wind was now  roaring around them, “Doesn't your protection keep that thing out of the car?!” Corbin shrieked.  
“No! This is different! It can certainly kill us! she replied, “But your protection can! Say your words!”  
“I don’t know what words you mean!” Corbin was speeding dramatically now and another loud screech was upon them, it was coming, it was going to knock them off the road and they were going to die, “They are your words!” Luna cried, “You had already said them before I found you. Just do it again!”  
He couldn’t remember anything. Why was this happening? He wanted to cry. Everything was so good and normal before and now he was alone in the south, hallucinating on something he didn’t ask for. He just wanted to be home. This was getting too real, he didn’t understand anything. He looked up and saw the moon, bright and full, its last good shine of the night before it disappeared into the day. The white shining orb that always gave him hope no matter what. Was he about to kill himself in a car accident? Was this the last time he will see it? The moon..  
“Moon..” he breathed.  
The belt buckle sparkled. Inspiration filled his mind, words formed on his lips. He gripped the steering wheel, gunned the engine for what ever speed it had left, stared ever forward and shouted, “Moon Prism Power… Light UP!”  
It was a magnificent flash. Blue ribbons of light exploded from his belt buckle and engulfed not only him but the entire car. Another loud screech came from above but moved away without the added terrible smash. It had been deflected. Corbin looked up into his review mirror. There was a wake of light trailing behind them. The ribbons condensed around the car and disappeared in a flash. The entire car had changed. They were zooming along in a much smaller sportier car now and a black leather interior surrounded them. The smell was even different and the speedometer went much higher then it did before. More magical blue ribbons flew through the air and he watched as they encircled the tires, first the front then back and four flashes of light told him they had transformed as well. As the car changed, he changed too. His blood stained cloths were replaced with a form fit white buttoned shirt hugged snuggled by a navy blue vest. The long sleeves where rolled to his elbows and tight white gloves appeared on his hands. He had pleated navy blue pants that hugged his hips and belled at the ankle where his feet where tucked in smart shining red boots. The broken windows filled with light, the side mirrors flashed and they were surrounded by glossy tinted beauty. One more bright flash came from the rear view mirror and when it transformed Corbin looked up again. He saw himself in the new sleek mirror. A red glass visor had spread across his eyes which hid them completely and his normally brown shaggy hair had gone a vivid white blonde.  
“You did it!” Luna cried, ”Now, use your primary attack and vanquish it!”  
Corbin didn’t know what to do. This was all really cool but it was also scary and he still had no idea what was actually going on. He had already decided to accept the trip and just try and make it home but this is beyond anything he had ever imagined before. Could it possibly, actually just be real? He touched the dashboard but all he felt was glove. The glove was so real though. Before he had time to think about much else another hard bash came down on the car and the back wheels lifted up off the ground. Corbin slammed on the breaks the car smashed back down coming to a grinding halt. The headlights shown forward on the car-less highway road. The sky was turning a light purple and then the thing landed with an earth shaking thud. Standing in the beams of the headlights was nothing less than a dragon. It was solid black. So solid Corbin couldn’t comprehend it.  The light from the headlights didn’t reflect back. And it didn’t stand against the dawning sky it melded into it, like a solid shadow imprinted in his vision.  
“Corbin, you must use your attack.” Luna pleaded.  
“I don’t know it, Luna. I don’t understand anything that’s happening right now.” his voice shook, whether this was real or not the severity of the situation was sinking in. Either this was real and he was about to die, or he was going mad and still about to die.  
The dragon stepped forward. Or did it just grow? Whether it was moving was impossible to tell. The sky got brighter and it got darker.  
“I do not know how you did it before but I assure you this is your second fight. Please remember what you did. Look around you. Every battle will be unique..” The dragon grew even more, or got closer, “I have never seen a Senshi incorporate their surroundings like this before. The surroundings may be different but the action will always be the same.”  
“Action.” Corbin’s heart jumped, “Action..” he looked up at himself in the rear view mirror. Staring at the visor across his eyes then focusing out on the mirror itself. He knew what to do. He reached up and tapped the mirror. It flashed and disappeared. He held up his right hand and it appeared. A disk of spinning energy, “Moon.. Boomerang...” The windshield disappeared in an instant sparkle. Corbin reached back over Luna and whisked his arm forward, “..Action!” The frisbee of energy zoomed forward. It nearly sliced the air as it sped towards the dragon. It lurched down, about to take flight but the attack sliced into it’s belly and right through the other side. In a screeching, shuttering roar the two disconnected halves of the shadow demon disintegrated into the morning sky and Corbin breathed the first sigh of relief that it wasn’t just a terrifying image forever burned into his eyes by drugs. The rear view mirror flashed back into its place with a loud crack and for a split second Corbin saw him. A man mostly covered in the shadows of the morning light sitting in the back seat but the instant that he turned, he was gone.  
“You did it!” Luna cried.  
“Yeah..” he replied.  
He fell back into his seat. Who was that? He worked with all his might to hold the man’s image in his mind. To preserve it. The chiseled jaw line, the supple lips and the white mask just covering his eyes.  He put the car into gear and drove on. The sun was coming up now and he was still dressed like a sailor, driving a stick shift sports car. The idea of it just being a hallucination was now really beginning to fade and getting replaced with something even more terrifying.  
Is this real?


End file.
